hypotheticalhurricanesfandomcom-20200216-history
2108 Swimming Pool Hurricane Season (Garfield, Bob)
The 2108 Swimming Pool Hurricane season delimits the period of when a cyclone can develop in a swimming pool. The season generally runs between April and November, but if the pool is open over the winter, there can be off season storms as well. Name List: * Andres * Blanca * Carlos * Dolores * Enrique * Felicia * Guillermo * Hilda * Ignacio * Jimena * Kevin * Linda * Marty * Nora * Olaf * Pamela * Rick * Sandra * Terry * Vivian * Waldo * Xina * York * Zelda Seasonal summary ImageSize = width:650 height:220 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:100 right:40 left:20 Legend = columns:4 left:30 top:78 columnwidth:150 AlignBars = early DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/04/1992 till:01/12/1992 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:01/04/1992 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.88) id:GP value:red id:TD value:rgb(0.38,0.73,1) legend:Tropical_Depression_=_<39_mph_ id:TS value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:Tropical_Storm_=_39–73_mph_ id:C1 value:rgb(1,1,0.80) legend:Category_1_=_74–95_mph_ id:C2 value:rgb(1,0.91,0.46) legend:Category_2_=_96–110_mph_ id:C3 value:rgb(1,0.76,0.25) legend:Category_3_=_111–130_mph_ id:C4 value:rgb(1,0.56,0.13) legend:Category_4_=_131–156_mph_ id:C5 value:rgb(1,0.38,0.38) legend:Category_5_=_156-194_mph_ id:C6 value:rgb(0.70,0.01,0.01) legend:Category_6_=_195-229_mph_ id:C7 value:rgb(0.50,0.05,0.30) legend:Category_7_=_230-299_mph_ id:C8 value:rgb(0.80,0.05,1) legend:Category_8_=_300-349_mph_ id:C9 value:rgb(0.30,0.05,1) legend:Category_9_=_350-399_mph_ id:C10 value:rgb(0.01,0.30,0.90) legend:Category_10_=_400-499_mph_ id:HYC value:rgb(0.01,0.40,0.10) legend:Hypercane_=_500-999_mph_ id:MEC value:rgb(0.70,0.40,0.10) legend:Megacane_=_1000-9999_mph_ id:INFA value:rgb(1,0,0) legend:Infinite_Storm_=_10000-49999_mph_ id:MBH value:rgb(0,0,0) legend:Mini-Black_Hole_=_≥50,000_mph_ BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:Month PlotData= barset:Hurricane width:10 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till from:15/04/1992 till:17/04/1992 color:C1 text:"Andres" from:29/05/1992 till:31/05/1992 color:TS text:"Blanca" from:31/05/1992 till:03/06/1992 color:C3 text:"Carlos" from:14/06/1992 till:17/06/1992 color:C4 barset:break barset:skip barset:skip barset:skip from:18/06/1992 till:19/06/1992 color:C1 text:"Dolores" from:24/06/1992 till:26/06/1992 color:C2 text:"Enrique" from:26/06/1992 till:27/06/1992 color:TS text:"Felicia" from:01/07/1992 till:04/07/1992 color:C6 text:"Guillermo" from:07/07/1992 till:10/07/1992 color:TS text:"Hilda" from:15/07/1992 till:17/07/1992 color:TS text:"Ignacio" barset:break from:17/07/1992 till:20/07/1992 color:C3 text:"Jimena" bar:Month width:5 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:01/04/1992 till:01/05/1992 text:April from:01/05/1992 till:01/06/1992 text:May from:01/06/1992 till:01/07/1992 text:June from:01/07/1992 till:01/08/1992 text:July from:01/08/1992 till:01/09/1992 text:August from:01/09/1992 till:01/10/1992 text:September from:01/10/1992 till:01/11/1992 text:October from:01/11/1992 till:01/12/1992 text:November Storms Hurricane Andres Early in the pool's opening time, a few kids jumped in the pool. This disruption in the pool caused a TD to form the next day. Under favorable conditions, it intensified into Tropical Storm Andres. It continued to RI, becoming a category 1 hurricane before making landfall on the west end of the pool. It slowly weakened over land, until it dissolved on April 17. Andres caused 4 drownings in the pool. Tropical Storm Blanca On May 28 - the Friday before Memorial Day, the pool was very busy, especially the Diving board region. A big man jumped in the pool, resulting in a burst of convection near the Diving board. Currents from whirlpools caused by kids caused some cyclonic turning to develop within the disturbance, and on May 29, the disturbance developed into Tropical Depression Two. 6 hours later, Two strengthened into Tropical Storm Blanca. Only modestly warm sea surface temperatures only allowed modest intensification, and Blanca peaked the next day as a 60 mph tropical storm in the opposite end of the pool. Blanca then made landfall on May 31 and dissipated that same day. Blanca did not cause any drownings. Hurricane Carlos Later on, during the Memorial Day holiday, there were still many people at the pool. Some kids splashed heavily in the hot tub, and even one of the adults joined in. A TD rapidly developed within minutes due to this activity. It rapidly intensified into Carlos in the warm hot tub. It peaked at 115 mph, making Carlos the first major of the season. Carlos made landfall on the west end of the hot tub on June 2, and almost made it into the pool. However, it weakened before it could do so. Carlos caused 2 drownings, both being two of the kids who were involved in forming it. Hurricane Dolores During a sunny afternoon on June 14, a few kids were splashing around in the hot tub. This caused a Tropical Depression to form at an unspecified time Although development was slow initially, it became a TS later that evening and was named Dolores. That night, Dolores underwent rapid intensification, becoming a category 4 major hurricane the next morning. It then made landfall on the north end of the hot tub, causing some damage to the house along the way. Dolores rapidly weakened over the pavement, and became remnants. However, it entered the pool and managed to redevelop a closed circulation. It slowly intensified as it crossed the pool over the next few days, becoming a minimal hurricane again before it made landfall on the west side of the pool, where it became extratropical. Dolores caused 7 drownings. Hurricane Enrique On June 24, a big teenager made a large splash in the pool, causing an invest to form. It organized into Tropical Depression Five on June 24. It was named Enrique that evening. It made landfall on the edge of the pool and weakened, but re-entered the pool and rapidly intensified, becoming a category 2 hurricane at peak intensity. It moved slow, as people were not splashing around in the deep end, as they were avoiding the storm. late on June 26, Enrique made landfall on the north end of the pool, weakening to a low pressure area by the morning of June 27. Over the course of it's life, Enrique caused 11 drownings. Tropical Storm Felicia On June 26, a very weak area of invest formed near the diving board for seemingly no reason. It slowly moved east, becoming TD six on June 26. It intensified into Tropical Storm Felicia, a minimal tropical storm, at midnight. It then moved inland, and slowly began to weaken. It was considered dissolved on June 27, although the remnants were tracked until June 30. On June 31, some of the remnants re-entered the pool, and would assist later on, in the forming of Major Hurricane Guillermo, which would become the second strongest storm of the season. Hurricane Guillermo On July 1, a large group of kids and some adults splashed a ton in the deep end. This caused an invest to form. It associated with the remnants of Tropical Storm Felicia that night, and was named Guillermo when a strong convection and 50 mph winds were found. It moved very slowly through the warm waters in the deep end, allowing for RI. It became a powerful category 6 hurricane on the evening of July 2. It was one of the largest storms recorded in the basin. It slowly moved north, and eventually beginning a weakening trend. It rapidly weakened and made landfall on the west end of the pool on the morning of July 4, and rapidly weakened. It was declared post-tropical that afternoon. Guillermo was a deadly storm, causing 43 drownings. Tropical Storm Hilda On July 6, some kids jumped in the shallow end of the pool. A small area of low pressure formed as a result. Convection remained sparse until the next day when it coalesced into Tropical Storm Hilda. Hilda moved very slowly with little strengthening before strengthening to a peak of 60 mph just before landfall near the Diving Board. Hilda caused 1 drowning in the deep end. Tropical Storm Ignacio On July 15, a few kids were splashing at the eastern end of the pool. This caused a convective burst to occur. Later that day, TD Nine formed - becoming Ignacio only six hours later. Low wind shear allowed Ignacio to intensify, and it developed an eye feature. It is possible Ignacio was briefly a hurricane before it made landfall in the edge of the pool, but this is unconfirmed. Officially, Ignacio peaked at 70 mph as it made landfall at the northeast edge of the pool. Ignacio weakened quickly, and dissipated on July 17. Ignacio caused only one drowning. Hurricane Jimena Category:Pool seasons Category:VileMaster Category:Bob Nekaro